


My Little Pet (Crowley+Lucifer+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Forced, Hurt Lucifer, King of Hell, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Crowley, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Witch - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, lucifer captive, witch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: When the king of hell demands your presence, how can one refuse? But things become even more complicated when the one in question is a succubus/witch and the object of Crowley's desire. Not to mention his intention to show you his newest prize...Lucifer himself.





	My Little Pet (Crowley+Lucifer+OC)

I grew up around magic. My mother was head of the Silver Moon coven, one of the largest covens in North America. I was raised almost as royalty in the witch ranks, for even demons held my mother in high esteem. And many of the rules that applied to other covens did not effect hers, since my mother had become so powerful even those who ruled hell were hesitant to oppose her.  
When I was 13 I found out that my father had been an incubus and that I had inherited my father’s power. I discovered this during my first sexual experience when the boy laying under me had shriveled up an died as I came. I had drained him of his life force. Over time, I came to realize that I could harness this power to steal energy and kill enemies by kissing them alone. It made me even more feared by the supernatural world as my mother. I was an abomination. And few attempted to thwart my plans when my mother died and I took her place.  
All that is except Crowley, the king of hell now. He seemed to take endless delight in me being at his beck and call. Having me show up to see him in his lair for the most trivial of matters. Sometimes he wanted to discuss new laws he was planning regarding the rights of witches and demon deals. Other times he just expected me to stand near the throne and observe how he ruled, under the pretense of showing me how it was done. The man was obviously smitten with me. And I found it irritating as hell. And somewhat arousing when I was in the mood for his humorous antics.  
Today he had had some of his demon minions bring me to see him in a chamber connected to his throne room.. The only thing in the darkened room was a lone chair sitting in the back towards the wall. In it sat a scruffy looking man with his head bent low on his chest, seemingly asleep. A collar with a long chain on it was around his neck. But it wasn’t his looks that intrigued me. It was his power. I had never felt anything like it before. It radiated through the room like the heat off a sun. I shivered, reminded of the time I had attacked the angel Castiel about a year ago. The Winchesters little side kick had been an enjoyable treat. But this was more. So much more.  
"You can feel it cant you, darling,“ Crowley whispered in my ear. "Wanted you to see my new pet. They called him Lucifer, once. Now he’s just my pet. I think you’ll find him…accommodating?”  
I tilted my head, trying to comprehend just what he was talking about. The man in the chair looked up at us then. I noticed that he was actually quite beautiful, his eyes a rather hypnotizing shade of blue. He seemed curious about my presence, and gazed impatiently up at Crowley as if demanding an explanation.  
“Why did you really bring me here, Crowley? There’s a war going on out there. I don’t have time to watch you play games with an angel.”  
"You think I don’t know about the demons you feed off of behind my back.“ Crowley’s voice took on a low, dangerous edge. I was suddenly reminded that he was the king of hell and I was in his domain. He could throw me into the torture chambers here and no one would ever come to my defense, those beneath me in the coven to busy fighting over the throne. I shrunk back from him a little, which amused him greatly.   
He moved closer to the man in the chair, his arms spread wide to encompass the entire room. "Must be difficult, your only potential lovers being filthy creatures like me. Food. But here you have a real live angel. A messenger of God. At the moment, my messenger of God. Doesn’t it make you curious? Don’t you want a little taste?” He reached out and touched the man’s chin. The angel flinched and turned his head away from the demon’s touch.  
I moved to stand beside Crowley, a mixture of hunger and pity swelling up inside of me at the sight of the fallen angel. I knew what it felt like to be chained and caged. Though my prison was a body that wouldn’t allow me love or pleasure. Not without loss and pain. I reached out as Crowley had done and was surprised when the angel leaned into my touch, rubbing his face against my cheek. Hesitantly, I stroked his head with my other hand.   
“See, he likes you,” Crowley placed one hand on my lower back, sending a shiver up my spine. The power of both of them was intoxicating. More than I had ever felt before in all my years of hunting demons and other supernatural beings to feed off of.  
“He’s been an especially bad dog today,"Crowley tells me, placing his chin on my shoulder. "Maybe you can just drain most of his grace and be done with it. You could handle it. All that magic and demon coursing through your veins.”  
The angel grimaced in rage, quickly springing to his feet. His eyes glowed a bright red as he struggled against his bonds to get to Crowley. The king of hell strode forward in an instant, fist knocking the angel back to the floor.  
"Now, we’re going to have some damn civility around here,“ Crowley hollered, his head turning to regard me with a look of pure rage that made me shiver. "Now take him. Consider it my gift to you. And in return you owe allegiance to only me. You will defer to me in all coven matters. And you will be mine.”  
"And if I don’t, what then?“  
The demon came to stand before me, a wicked smile on his face. He cupped my chin and brought my face up to his. "Because if you don’t you’ll spend the rest of your miserable little life seeing sights so terrible you’ll beg me slit your throat. And when you close your eyes in order not to see it all, I’ll take my knife and cut your fucking eyelids off. Because I’m fucking Crowley. Do you understand?”  
He took my hand and walked me back over to where the angel knelt on the floor. His head bowed again. Placing his chin once more on my shoulder, Crowley took my hands and rubbed them over the angel’s head and shoulders. Lucifer turned to gaze up at me, his eyes filled with sorrow but his jaw clenched in rage. His eyes were once more a clear, beautiful shade of blue.  
“Don’t do this,” he tells me in a soft, gentle voice. “I can give you so much more. Free me.”  
“I don’t think she’s interested in that bargain, dog,” Crowley tells him, his hand going up under my skirt to stroke my wet pussy. “Think she likes things just the way they are.”  
"Im sorry, old one,“ I whispered, leaning down to press my lips to lucifer’s.   
The angels devoured my mouth in a hungry kiss, perhaps to distract me from taking part of his grace. I moaned as his forked tongue darted into my mouth, exploring every inch of me. My hands tangled in his hair as I urged him on. Crowleys fingers became relentless in thier assault on my eager pussy as the angel slowly worked his way down my body to lick where Crowley’s hand was.  
"Take him now,” Crowley said. “Look how eager he is for it. For you. It won’t take much more now.”  
The hunger raged inside of me to feed from the angel right then and there. But I also didn’t want to stop him from his clever licks and the feeling of his full tongue delving into my pussy beside the demon’s fingers. “No,” I finally managed to ground out between harshly indrawn breaths. “I won’t do it.”  
"Then I suppose we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way,“ Crowley replied, taking his fingers out of my throbbing cunt and shoving me to the ground on top of Lucifer. The angel wrapped one arm around me protectively I noticed, though wether that was an act of possession or an attempt to keep my mouth away from his face to feed from him I couldnt be sure.  
"All fours,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers. My clothes vanished and I suddenly found myself on all fours, naked, with my back to the archangel and Crowley standing over me.  
“I hate you,” I seethed. Rage and lust coursed through my body in waves. My pussy was dripping down my leg at the realization of what Crowley wanted to do. It dawned on me that this had been his plan all along. Since when a victim survived a succubus attack she became bonded to him, going back over and over again to feed. He was risking me becoming bonded to the angel so that he too could have it with me. I shivered, imaging the depths of feeling he must have to be that desperate to be bonded to me.  
“On top of her, dog,” Crowley commanded, his eyes never leaving mine.  
“No.”  
Crowley made some sort of gesture and Lucifer let out a muffled groan, though from pleasure or pain I couldn’t be sure. Then I felt the weight of him as he layed his large body completely over mine. Even through his clothes, his body felt cool against my naked skin. He nuzzled and nipped at my neck as he thrusted into me in one savage movement, making my pussy explode in a mixture of pleasure and protest. He paused a moment to savor the feeling of being inside of my warm cunt before he set a fast, brutal face inside of me. He was a passionate, hard lover, intermixing his heavy fucking with playful nips and licks on my skin when I least expected it. I moaned his name as I came beneath him, closing my eyes and giving myself over to the endless waves of oblivion.  
When I opened them I saw that Crowley had moved to his knees in front of me, his zipper undone and his cock in his hands. The look of lust on his face undid me, my pussy clamping even harder on Lucifer’s cock. The angel moaned and sank his teeth into my shoulder at the same moment Crowley’s cock went down my throat. I moaned in pleasure as the two men rocked me back and forth against each other. The sensation of being used by demon and angel quickly driving me to a fast, hot sort of orgasm. My body felt hot all over and I was covered in sweat. My two lovers murmured my name, begging me to come again for them and quickening their own pace inside of me.  
“No pulling out, dog,” Crowley said as he made a deep thrust down my throat. “I told her you were a gift. And I have a little something called integrity.”  
Lucifer’s pace quickened and he buried his face in my shoulder as he called out my name. I felt his cold spurts of cum fill up my pussy and I closed my eyes as his angelic power filled me up. It took all of my succubus power to contain it, the deluge threatening to tear me in two. Crowley came in my mouth in that moment, adding his crossroads demon essence to that of the archangel inside of me. I eagerly took in both of them, my succubus side thrilling at being fed by two such powerful lovers.  
"See, was that so terrible?“ Crowley asked me when everything was finished and I lay back against Lucifers chest. "But, there will be a few conditions to all this.”  
He snapped his fingers and a collar the same design as Lusifer’s popped into his hand. "You see, a witch left me a long time ago. I hate your kind. And, though I love you darling, I trust you about as far as I can throw you. So I have decided that from now on you will be my new little dog. And from now on you can live in dog’s cage until I need you for something.“  
"You wouldn’t do this to me!” I screeched, trying to get to my feet but the demon used his powers to keep me kneeling before him. The collar and chain moved of thier own accord around my neck.  
"Don’t ever lie kid yourself, love,“ Crowley leaned down and pressed his nose to mine. "There is nothing on this earth I wouldn’t do to you.”


End file.
